


We have an essay to write

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both of them, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just realized I write Kyoutani sitting in Yahaba's lap a lot, Kyoutani is like 'nope', M/M, They are writing an essay, This is probs gonna be real quick, Yahaba needs to write an essay, based off a prompt from the otp prompt generator, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba needs to write an essay, but Kyoutani is a bit too clingy
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	We have an essay to write

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw this prompt from the otp prompt generator, where you put two names in and it generates a prompt, and I wrote it

The essay Yahaba had to do was over 4 pages, and was due the next week. Not too bad, considering that Yahaba didn't like to procrastinate, and was great at time management.

The problem was, Yahaba's boyfriend was clingy, and never liked to do assignments until the last minute.

"You have to do the assignment at some point, Kentarou." Yahaba told him, Kentarou's head in his lap. 

Kyoutani groaned, and sat up, shifting to the end of the couch, where his rough draft lay, unfinished.

Yahaba stood up from the couch, snatched the papers, and walked over to his desk.

They were in Yahaba's room, promises of kisses and cuddles the only way Kentarou would try to finish this assignment. 

Kyoutani grumbled, and pulled one foot onto the chair, and leaning an elbow on his knees. He snatched his rough draft from Yahaba, blowing a raspberry as he placed it on the desk.

"Real mature, Kentarou." Yahaba tells him, and Kentarou snickers. 

He sets the papers on the table, then grabs his pencil. Yahaba sits next to him, and continues to finalize the details of his essay. 

A hand is inching towards Yahaba's, and Yahaba turns.

Kentarou's face is red; he's been caught.

Yahaba chuckles, and links his fingers with Kentarou's. 

His entire face goes red, and he ducks his head down. 

Yahaba then realizes that he kind of needs that hand to write.

_Shit._

He knows that Kentarou won't let go of his hand that easily. Once he has possession of it, he doesn't like to give it up.

Yahaba will wait a bit, before trying to tug his hand away.

Well, Kentarou's actually writing his essay, which he wasn't doing before.

Yahaba gently untangles his fingers from Kentarou's, but Kentarou just tugs his hand back, refusing to let go.

"I need this to write." Yahaba tells him.

"You've already got your draft done." Kentarou grunts back.

Yahaba sighs, and lets his hand be held hostage by his boyfriend.

Kentarou makes good progress on his essay, almost finishing before Yahaba decides that he really needs to finish this assignment.

Yahaba stands up, which dislodges Kentarou's death grip on his hand enough that he can tug it away, just long enough so he can tug Kentarou up and away from his essay.

"Shigeru- what- hey!" Kentarou protests. 

Yahaba twirls him around, with his hands on Kentarou's waist, then falls into his seat, taking the other boy with him.

"Sorry, baby, but I need to finish this assignment, you need to finish this assignment, and I can't do that with your death grip on my hand." Yahaba flashes him a grin, which causes Kentarou's face to flush, despite the grimace on his face.

Kentarou twists in Yahaba's lap, facing his paper again. Yahaba chuckles and wraps his arms around Kentarou's torso, grabbing his pencil and beginning his essay again. 

He finishes the last word, setting his pencil down. Kentarou seems to be stuck on one section of the essay, writing, then erasing, writing, then erasing. Yahaba squeezes his sides, successfully distracting him from the stubborn paragraph.

"Take a break?" Yahaba mutters against his neck.

Kentarou nods, and they head to the bed, content to talk, instead of write.

Yahaba presses kisses against Kentarou's face, while he talks, about either his classes, or his dog, or just whatever.

Kentarou used to be terrible at filling the silence, because he never had anyone to share it with. He'd yearn to just speak about whatever he was obsessed with, but whenever he started to ramble, the looks of his classmates would quickly remind him that he had no place among them. 

Then he got closer to Yahaba, and the team, and suddenly, he wasn't so terrible at filling those pauses anymore.

Yahaba knows this, the secret had been spilled long ago, during one of those times of mindless rambling.

Kentarou knows that there's an essay to get back to, so he begins towards the end of the bed, only to be tugged back by Yahaba.

Kentarou's on his back, Yahaba laying on top of him with a smug look on his face.

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" Kentarou tells him.

"That must be the reason you love me right?" Yahaba teased. "Because we have so much in common?"

Yahaba is shoved off the bed, landing on the floor in a heap of limbs.

Kentarou snickering face is above him, and Yahaba sends him a halfhearted glare.

Kentarou can now return to his essay, but not before sending Yahaba a look that gets him scrambling off the floor and into the chair, so Kentarou can sit in his lap again.

They spend the rest of their afternoon like that, with Yahaba offering words that will fit in the essay Kentarou is writing, and pressing kisses to his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> do I know why Yahaba has a bed and a couch in his room? no I don't know what his room looks like, and didn't bother to actually imagine a room they were in I just wrote.  
> Just realized I switched from writing Yahaba's pov to Kyoutani's oops. Eh I'm not gonna fix it  
> comments are appreciated but you don't have to


End file.
